


Halflight

by stardropdream



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zashiki-Warashi finally sorts some things out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halflight

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ April 15, 2012.

The zashiki-warashi summons up her courage, leans in, and kisses the ame-warashi.   
  
It’s as simple as that, although her heart is beating fast and she can feel the heat rising to her cheeks. The ame-warashi starts in surprise, but the zashiki-warashi does not back down, determined. If she doesn’t think about it too much, she does not become flustered. She can’t afford to back down or run away.   
  
When she does pull away, the ame-warashi is blinking at her in shock. Eyes wide, mouth slightly open in her shock to find words, any words.   
  
“You…” she says, looking still surprised and only more surprised when the zashiki-warashi doesn’t start running for the hills.   
  
She does look down, though, blushing and fidgeting.   
  
“I thought about it and I realized… I’m happiest with you. I feel calmer. Happier.”   
  
She fidgets more.   
  
“I’m… y-you don’t have to… No matter what, I’m very grateful for all the kindness y-you’ve showed me. Ame-Warashi, I…”  
  
She trails off, blushing harder. Her entire face is bright red. Her hands are shaking and she doesn’t dare look up at the ame-warashi’s face, for fear of what she’ll see. She swallows thickly, her eyes clenched tight.   
  
And then the ame-warashi touches her hand, takes it gently. Zashiki-Warashi jumps and then looks up at her in surprise.   
  
The ame-warashi is frowning, but it isn’t her usual scowl, but more thoughtful in nature.   
  
“But what about that _boy?_ ” she asks, and this time her expression does seem more of a scowl, her voice venomous with her displeasure.   
  
She looks down again. “I… know that my feelings won’t be returned and… f-for a while I was sad. A-and it hurt but… it’s okay.”  
  
“Is it?” the ame-warashi, studying her expression. Better than anyone else, the ame-warashi can read her expressions and unspoken feelings.   
  
“Mm.” She nods and knows it’s the truth. “It’s okay.”  
  
“And I am…?”  
  
“Someone important,” she says, immediately, without a moment of hesitation. And, to her surprise, without a stutter. She blushes. “Is that… okay?”  
  
She glances up and, this time, to her surprise, the ame-warashi smiles.   
  
“Yes, of course it is.” Her voice is quiet, quieter and calmer than it usually is—the kind of voice she reserves for coaxing the young plants from the ground, soft and comforting like a morning rainfall.   
  
So Zashiki-Warashi summons up her strength and kisses her again. And this time, the ame-warashi’s hand is on her cheek, tilting her head to the side and kissing her back.


End file.
